PaulHina story
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: A BATTLE WITH A TWIST IN THE END


Disclaimer I don't own any of it =)

This is a Hinata and Paul story

**Summary: Sasuke, Hinata, Ash, and Brock were all traveling and once they got to Snow Point city they ran into Paul, Dawn Sakura. Paul challenges Hinata to a match but there is a little unexpected twist.**

**If you don't like then don't read =)**

Hinata' p.o.v.

"Ahhhh feel good that sleep was the best I ever had." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Well of course you would you slept all day and made me carry you," Sasuke said jokingly.

Everyone was laughing at that. Well lets see in my group I'm traveling with me my bestest friends Sasuke, Ash, his Pikachu, and Brock.

I have midback midnight blue hair; my eyes are white with a tint of lavender, I wear a purple sweater and blue shorts. Sasuke has dark black hair shaped like a ducks ass, he wear a bleu long sleeve and black shorts with an Uchiha crested hat that is black. Ash wears a vest that is black yellow white and a little bit of red had blue pants and wears a red hat. Brock wears a green vest and an orange undershirt with brown pants.

"We made it to Snow Point City after days of traveling and boy am I tired!" I shouted once we got there. Sasuke hit me o the head. And scolded me.

"Hinata you need to control your emotions better that will end up being a downfall for you in a battle,"

"I know. I know. Who are you my mother? Man, I liked it better when you wouldn't talk to me," I grumbled.

"Man, Hina how do you put up with him?" Ash asked. I just turned and smiled and gave him a wink. He blushed a little and I laughed Brock and Sasuke looked at us funny.

While walking I bumped into someone. I got up apologized and was face with a girl with pink hair. I flinched when I saw it could only be one person, my rival Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair and over accessorizes and think she can beat me. Ha I think not.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little girl with out her friends?" Sakura sang with glee.

I don't even know why she travels with Paul and Dawn they all hate each other?

"Sakura get over here were gunna leave!" Dawn yelled.

" Hinata come on where are you we need to go!" Ash yelled.

" COMING!" we yelled in unison.

We both glared then we went out separate ways, but I ran into someone again. I looked up and saw Paul.

"Hyuga, battle me we both still have plenty o time till we have to leave so one battle wont hurt you right?" Paul asked me.

I saw everyone coming this way and accepted the battle. I just hope I can win this.

"Ok so the rules ore one Pokémon one battle who ever wins has to travel with the other person for the rest of their journey and can take one person with them, got it." He asked me.

"No, duh I totally got this prepare for a match you wont forget," I said smiling.

"I'll start. Turtwig, Stand by for battle." Paul called.

'Turtwig huh, I guess that means I'll have to summon a fire and I know the perfect one," I thought. When I looked up I know I had an evil smile face with a gleam in my eyes.

"Allright, imam call o you Moltres, Help me out here," I called out the legendary bird Pokémon.

Let's Battle!" we shouted.

"Moltres use flamethrower!" I commanded.

"Turtwig doge then use leaf blade!" Paul shouted.

'Heh he Turtwig can't dodge this attack it is way to fast and hot,'

It was a direct hit, but Turtwig was still standing.

"I just need one more hit then he is done for and he will get away from Sakura," I thought out loud and everyone heard me. I blushed really hard thinking this was just like when I confessed to Naruto.

"Moltres use flamethrower and end this fast!" Moltres used flamethrower and the match was over I ran right into the poke mart and sat in a corner.

**Flashback**

_I put a note in Naruto's locker and waited by the big oak tree at our school. I was ready to confess to him Sasuke and everyone wished me luck. I felt luck that day it felt like nothing could go wrong everything I just perfect. I saw his spiky blonde hair and I blushed really badly._

_"I cant believe he came I hope he likes me back," I thought._

_'Oh, Hey Hinata what's up? Didja send this letter to me?" he asked me._

_"Yeah I did put it there. I just wanted to tell you. Naruto I love you I have loved you forever I hope we can be together and live our life together," I said wholeheartedly._

_" I don't know how to say this but, I don't like you like that you don't seem like my type I hope we can still be friends though?" He told me sheepishly._

_I felt like my world had shattered right there right now. I just put on a smile and nodded. It seemed to have made him feel no guilt but it hurt me really badly it was too hard to handle. I cried for days Sasuke was the only one who would visit I was happy when we were able to get our Pokémon. It made me forget now I'm happy._

**_End flashback_**

I opened my eyes and saw Paul in front of me. He had the look Sasuke gives me when he is disappointed in me. I tried to hid deeper into my jacket but Paul just took my hand and gave me a hug. His lips hovered over mine for a moment then were down on my lips. He kissed me I was happy it was really good soft and sweet. My heart couldn't stop thumping.

"So now that Dawn and I travel with you does that make us an item?" he asked me with a smile. I blushed then nodded.

I came out with Paul' hand in mine and everyone there knew we are together and we will be for awhile now.

Sakura got lost then joined team rocket.

_**END!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE MY FIRE TOKEEP ME WARM =)**_


End file.
